


Chemical Warfare

by Siria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which boys are boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Warfare

"This is unbelievable," Danny grumbled, "You are unbelievable, this whole situation is unbelievable."

At least, that's what Steve thought he said. Danny was a little hard to understand, what with the fact that he'd pulled the pillow over his head. "I said I was sorry," Steve said, still not certain why Danny was this put out—but maybe they were more uptight about this sort of thing in New Jersey. "It's pretty natural, Danno."

Danny poked his head out over the top of the pillow. His hair was still nap-mussed; his gaze more than a little baleful. "So help me God," he said, "while the whole devil-may-care, puppy-dog-with-nine-lives shtick may have kept you safe so far in life, Steven McGarrett—"

"I think it's cats who have nine lives," Steve said in his most helpful voice, "not puppies."

"—if the next words out of your mouth are any variation of 'better out than in', I will personally end you."

Steve closed his mouth. It wasn't fair of Danny to always forbid Steve's best rhetorical devices—it made winning arguments really difficult.

Danny swung the pillow at him, catching him across the middle. "Just—Jesus, just lie down, let me finish my nap, do not launch any more chemical warfare at my unsuspecting nostrils, okay?"

Steve grinned at him and flopped onto his stomach, tucking the pillow under his head and slinging an arm over Danny's waist. "It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" All the guys back in Steve's unit would totally have been impressed with that one—it had been both noisy and concentrated, which was a pretty tough combo. Generally you got either one or the other; it took practice and the consumption of some of the more terrible MREs to get a good level of both.

"You're a freak," Danny said, wriggling closer to him so that they were pressed together, hip to hip; so that Steve could press his nose against the warm, freckled skin of Danny's shoulder. "You're a freak and you were raised by wolves and you make the best digestive argument against pineapple on pizza of anyone I ever met, you get me?"

"Yeah," Steve said, closing his eyes, "I get you, Danno," and he smiled to himself as they dozed back off.


End file.
